


Forgotten Birthday

by Burgie



Category: Star Stable Online
Genre: F/M, birthday fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-15
Updated: 2018-05-15
Packaged: 2019-05-07 09:22:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14668086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Burgie/pseuds/Burgie
Summary: Dory thinks that John has forgotten her birthday. Dory belongs to laraeasthillstarstable on tumblr and Poem belongs to katelynsilvernosestarstable on tumblr.





	Forgotten Birthday

There was only one day out of the year when Dory allowed herself to have a lie-in. Most days, she was out at the stable first thing in the morning, giving her precious Icelandic horses a good brushing and letting them out into the paddock for some exercise. Especially when it was so cold, and she knew that the horses would love the chance to stretch their legs in the morning sunshine, or to watch the sun rise and feel it through their coats. But on this particular morning, Dory snuggled deeper into her bed, warm and cozy beneath the blankets with her knitted bed-socks on (a handmade gift from someone the year before).

“Wakey, wakey, eggs and bakey,” a familiar voice cooed by her ear, tickling her as the wispy hairs moved in the soft breeze. Dory giggled, opening her eyes and blinking blearily up at him.

“There had better actually be eggs and bakey,” said Dory, her eyes glittering with warmth and good humour. “Because I’m starving, and if I don’t get a delicious breakfast, there will be hell to pay.” She smiled, despite the threat in her words.

“Don’t worry, my precious little muffin, I made you some,” said John, kissing her nose. Dory giggled.

“Excellent, you’re such a good boyfriend,” said Dory as she finally wriggled out of bed. She lost a sock on the way, but before she could pick it up or change into her slippers, John moved around behind her and gently nudged her forward. “John, my foot’s gonna freeze off now!”

“No time,” said John with a chuckle. “Poem will be here really soon, so you need to be ready for when she gets here.”

“Okay,” said Dory, wondering what Poem could have planned for her. Her friend usually had some way to celebrate her birthday, usually something good. She allowed John to guide her to the dining room, where there was already a place set out for her, along with a plate boasting some delicious, crispy bacon and sunny-side-up eggs, just the way she liked them. There was also some hot, buttery toast, made from fresh bread that she’d baked herself only yesterday.

“Tea? Coffee? Orange juice?” asked John, leaning out of the kitchen doorway.

“Hmm. Coffee,” Dory decided, cutting into a strip of bacon and dipping it into her egg. The yolk soaked into the meat, her mouth almost watering at the sight of it and the promise of yumminess to come. While she ate, she heard John moving about in the kitchen, making her coffee. When he finally emerged, accompanied by the wonderful aroma of hot, fresh coffee, Dory smiled at him, feeling more awake already.

“For you, my love,” said John, kissing the side of her head as he placed the coffee in front of her. “Milk and two sugars, just the way you like it.”

“I love the way you pay attention,” Dory cooed, picking up her cup and taking a sip. She gave a happy sigh. “You make the best coffee.”

“Thanks,” said John. “Eat up, you’ve got a big day ahead of you.”

“Can’t wait,” said Dory, her heart fluttering. Though, she felt a little confused as to why John hadn’t mentioned her birthday yet. Surely, he knew that it was her birthday, she knew that John had it written down on his calendar. She tried not to think too much about it, though. It would all be fine, she was sure.

There was a knock on the front door just as Dory was mopping up egg yolk with the last of her toast.

“I hope you guys are decent!” Poem called. Dory blushed, knowing that anyone walking past would have heard that.

“She walked in on us once, and she’s never let us forget it,” said Dory. She pushed her chair out. “I’ll let her in.”

“No, no, you finish your coffee and go get ready,” said John. “I’ll entertain her until you’re ready.”

“Okay,” said Dory, stuffing the toast in her mouth and chewing on it. She swallowed it with the last of her coffee, and then headed to her bedroom. As she shut the door behind her, she could hear John talking to Poem.

Instead of getting dressed straight away, however, Dory began to look around the room. She looked in all of the drawers, in the wardrobe, on top of and beneath the wardrobe, even under the bed, but Dory found nothing. She shook her head with a sigh as she stood in the middle of the room. What was she thinking? Of course John wouldn’t hide something from her in their bedroom, why would he? He had a large office of his own, if he was going to hide something, it would be there. But Dory knew that there was little to no chance of her being left alone in his office, nor would she get the chance to go into his office- that was John’s private space, and Dory respected that.

And so, giving up on her search for a hidden gift or even some kind of clue, Dory pulled some riding pants, a shirt, and a jacket out of her drawers, as well as some socks. She got dressed quickly, shivering in the few moments when she had no clothing on, and then brushed her brown hair back into a ponytail. She wasn’t entirely sure what Poem had planned, but, knowing her friend and knowing Jorvik, it would somehow involve horses. Possibly horse riding. That sounded nice.

“Alright, I’m here!” Dory called as she stepped outside of her bedroom.

“Finally!” said Poem from the living room. Dory laughed as she made her way quickly there, giving her friend a hug once she got there.

“Hi,” said Dory, grinning at Poem. “Cold enough for you?”

“It’s freezing!” Poem agreed with a shiver. “But a brisk ride should warm you up. Perfect way to spend your birthday, am I right?”

“Oh no! I knew I forgot something!” said John, clapping his hand to his forehead. “Poem, you have to keep Dory distracted all day while I get her birthday present ready.”

“I will,” said Poem sternly, smacking a hand to her forehead in salute. Her serious expression collapsed, though, as she laughed. “C’mon, Dory, let’s go for a ride.”

“I hope my birthday present is good, considering you forgot about it,” said Dory, giving John a gentle punch in the arm.

“Ow. Hehe, don’t worry, I’ll have it done by the time you get home,” said John, rubbing his arm. “You have fun on your ride.”

“Oh, don’t worry, it’ll be the best birthday ride she’s ever gotten,” said Poem. “And by the way, happy birthday!”

“Yes! Happy birthday,” said John, blushing and rubbing his hand over his hair. “If I’d known, I would’ve given you breakfast in bed.”

“Well, at least you cooked me breakfast,” said Dory, leaning up on her toes and kissing him. “That’s a start. I’ll be home later.”

Dory was very pleased to find a very familiar Icelandic mare waiting for her outside, standing with Poem’s horse. Dory grinned as she gave her horse a rub on the nose.

“You brought Luckylady,” said Dory, giving her horse a kiss on the nose.

“Well, on a day like today, a fluffy Icelandic seems like the perfect companion,” said Poem. “And you’re just not you without your little Iceys.”

“Thank you,” said Dory, smiling at her. After rubbing Luckylady’s neck, Dory walked around and climbed up into the saddle. She knew that Poem had done everything correctly, her friend was as good a rider as she was. “So, where are we heading?”

“Why don’t we head over to South Hoof?” asked Poem. “It’s always lovely over there, maybe we’ll even see the wild ponies.”

“Ooh, I hope so,” said Dory. She gently nudged Luckylady’s sides with her heels, spurring her mare into a canter. Poem followed on her own horse, the horses’ hooves quite loud on the wood as they rode over the bridge connecting Epona to South Hoof Peninsula. It wasn’t long before Dory could smell the sweet purple flowers that populated South Hoof, mingled with the scent of distant horses. Now, she was glad that she’d put on a jacket more suited for keeping the wind off, because the wind here was stronger than anywhere else. As a result, it was quite chilly, leading Poem to shiver.

“Brr, it’s freezing,” said Poem, shoving her hands into her armpits as her horse came to a stop at the ancient tree. It felt different here, just like it did in some other places on Jorvik. The air seemed to hold something, maybe magic, maybe something spookier, but it made the hairs stand up on Dory’s arms. Today, though, it didn’t seem so bad.

“I know,” said Dory. “Perfect day for a birthday, huh? Speaking of.” She looked at Poem, her eyes gleaming. “What did you get me for my birthday?”

“I was wondering when you’d ask,” said Poem. She dismounted and began rummaging in her horse’s saddlebags. “I know it’s in here somewhere…” Dory dismounted too, going around to stand beside Poem. She shivered slightly, thinking that maybe she should have worn tracksuit pants and maybe thicker socks and thicker gloves. It wasn’t even winter yet, and already, Dory could feel her nose burning from the cold.

“Ta-da!” Poem finally said, pulling a small velvet-lined box out of her saddlebag.

“Poem! Did you and John get your gifts mixed up?” asked Dory, her heart racing. Maybe that was what John had planned! Poem laughed.

“No, of course not, silly!” said Poem. “It’s not a ring. Just open it and see.” She pushed the box into Dory’s hands. Dory fumbled with it at first, encumbered by the thick gloves, but at last, she managed to get the box open. And when she did, she nearly dropped the contents onto the ground. She gasped, quickly catching the shining silver charm bracelet. There were already two charms on it, a horse head and a horse shoe.

“Wow, Poem, this is so pretty,” Dory cooed. She hesitated to take her gloves off, but she really wanted to put this on.

“Here, let me do it, you’ll probably drop it if you try it one-handed,” said Poem, taking her own gloves off and holding the bracelet.

“Okay,” said Dory. At least she only had to take one glove off. Taking off the glove on her left hand, Dory extended her wrist. Poem carefully fastened the bracelet, stepping back once it was on.

“There you go,” said Poem, beaming. Dory grinned at it.

“Thank you, Poem, I love it,” said Dory, giving her friend a hug.

“I’m so glad,” said Poem. “Now I can get you charms for your birthday instead of worrying too much about other things. But only if I can’t think of anything else, of course.”

“Of course,” said Dory, nodding. “Let’s continue our ride.”

“Let’s,” Poem agreed. Climbing back into their saddles, the two young women headed off again, riding across the endless expanse of green that made up South Hoof.

The two friends rode around South Hoof for hours, chatting and joking and laughing and sometimes singing. But at last, Poem checked her phone for the time and her eyes widened.

“Oh shoot, is that the time already? We’ve gotta go!” said Poem, springing back up into the saddle from where the two sat on a sun-warmed rock like a pair of lizards.

“What’s the hurry?” asked Dory. “Did John make a reservation for dinner?”

“Well, you’ll find out,” said Poem. “Let’s just hurry. Race you back to the house!”

Dory let out a whoop of delight as Luckylady reared up before plunging into a gallop, streaking across South Hoof like a brown, white, and black bullet. Poem managed to keep up well on her horse, so it was a close race back to the house.

But Dory was the one who pulled up first, very eager to see what John’s surprise would be. Poem was here, so it couldn’t be anything too intimate.

“Gosh, woman, stop winning, you’re making me look bad,” said Poem. Dory laughed.

“Sore loser,” she taunted, giggling breathlessly as she dismounted her horse. 

The horses were left in the paddock by the house after being rubbed down, fed and watered. Poem and Dory walked over to the house together, still chattering away. Dory was still wondering what her surprise could be when she walked inside.

“John, we’re home!” Dory called, taking her gloves back off now that she was back in the warmth inside.

“Come out the back!” John called. Dory grumbled as she put her gloves back on, but her heart seemed to leap in her chest as she wondered what John could have planned. But nothing could have prepared her for what she saw when she stepped out the back door.

There definitely hadn’t been a gazebo in the backyard before. Dory gasped, tears springing to her eyes as she beheld the new structure. It was a quaint little gazebo, made entirely of wood and painted white. There were white fairy lights strung up, glowing warmly in the fading daylight. Inside the gazebo was a table, on which was set a candle. There were also two places set. Soft, classical music played from a stereo somewhere within the gazebo. Dory felt like she might cry.

“Oh, wow,” she whispered. “John, this is…”

“Happy birthday, Dory,” said John, smiling at her as he stepped towards her. He took her hands in his, Dory beaming and trembling and trying not to let the tears fall.

“Is this for me?” asked Dory, looking up at the gazebo. She was already thinking of how she might decorate it, which flowers she would use, if she would hang up some of her ribbons from horse competitions in here. Maybe she might even decorate with some of the shoes that her horses had worn.

“Yes, it’s all for you,” said John, nodding. He took her face in his hands and kissed her. “I even wrote your name on a plaque.” And, indeed, there was a bronze plaque on the doorway of the gazebo which read ‘Lara Easthill- Dory. Happy birthday, love’. Now the tears spilled over, and Dory buried her head in John’s chest. John kissed her forehead, wrapping his arms around her.

“Did you really forget?” asked Dory, finally looking up at him.

“No,” said John, shaking his head. “I just needed to finish this. I wanted to surprise you.”

“Well, consider me surprised,” said Dory with a laugh, wiping the tears from her eyes. “I love it so much. Thank you, John.”

“Anything for you,” said John. “Now, would you like to have dinner out here, or inside? I wasn’t counting on it being cold when I planned this.”

“We could always have breakfast here, or lunch,” said Dory. “Although… it sounds so romantic, having dinner out here.”

“Well, while you two decide, I should head off,” said Poem, suddenly reminding the two that she was there. “I’m glad you had a wonderful birthday, Dory. See you tomorrow?”

“Definitely,” said Dory, nodding.

“See you then,” said Poem, grinning. “Don’t get too crazy tonight.”

“We won’t,” said Dory, blushing as she laughed. John leaned in and gave her an Eskimo kiss, rubbing her nose with his, and the butterflies in Dory’s tummy took flight again. John was so good to her. And now, she had a gift that would last forever. Even their children’s children would be able to enjoy this gazebo, because John’s workmanship was just that good. It gave Dory a sense of peace, to think about it like that.


End file.
